Dragon Ball PD: Episode 1 (Rp)
Characters Brudikai Asonja Amaterasu Villains Marusia An Unbreakable Bond! A Fantastic Adventure Unfolds! A young boy wakes up in a forest wearing a grey version of broly's outfit. "Morning already?" There was not a sound except the rustling of leaves on the trees' branches. Several birds chirped in the background with some animals bouncing around in the bushes. A white wolf sat across from him and it changed its form into a woman. "Morning Brudikai." She spoke. '"Morning mother." Brudikai replied getting up. He combed his mid back long shaggy hair with a fish bone. "Eat then get ready for school. I got somewhere to be after." Brud's mother told him. "Are you going to the tower of knowledge again?" Brud asked taking a bite of raw fish. "Can I come!" "No Brud, you know you can't come. A place like that will warp your little mind. Wait till your older." His mother replied. "When will that be?" Brudikai continued. "When you're 26." The mother answered. "AWWW that's like 10 years away!" Brudikai whined. "Pleeeeease can I go now?!?" "Enough, now get to school or it's a punishment." His mother said with a stern voice. The boy gasped and few off. " Sorry, BYE!" Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The school was luckily not that far from Brudikai. It was simply a mile away from the forest. Brudikai landed in front of the school. The kids who saw him thought it was one of his weird magic tricks he came up with since he lived in the forest. He walked through the halls until familiar figures caught his eye. "HEY ASONJA, OVER HERE!" Asonja groaned, leaning against a locker. He was not one of the more optimistic students in the school, nor one of the strongest. "Dude, can you not yell? It's way too freakin' early..." "Sorry its just that I have alot of energy for some reason. So how are you today?" Brud said. scrathcing his head. "Same as always, what do you think?" Asonja glared, his purple eyes shimmering in the overhead lights. "It's not gonna change, you know." "You never know, thats what my mom always says. She makes constant visits to the tower of knowledge." Brud replied. The bell rung. "Guess we should be getting to our class. Cmon Bulla is there!" Brudikai realized what he said and blushed a bit. "She gives me ramen!" Asonja rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall. He had no backpack with him, but instead just a 4-subject college-ruled notebook and a pencil. "Whatever. I don't care what she gives you, but you seriously have a health problem with that much salt going into your system." He walks to his class, which was Chemistry. "Your face is salt in your system...." Brudikai mumbled under his breath. He went to history class and sat down. As time went by he was doing random stuff to keep himself occupied while waiting for lunch. Meanwhile in the classroom across from Brudikai, which was the Chemistry room, Asonja can be seen activly mixing chemicals together, and impressing the class as usual, but is not seen with a smile on his face. Perhaps he cannot see the dedication and hardwork he gives. Minutes afterwards, the school bell rang for lunch. Brudikai met Asonja once again at the lunch room. "So glad it's lunch time. I would have beat my skull in with that textbook if I stayed in there for another 3 minutes." He told his friend. "Honestly, I'm okay with that." Asonja states before getting up to go in line. He was sitting there so that he could wait for the line to die down. Brudikai sat down at the table Asonja was sitting at with a bowl of ramen. "If only I knew who created ramen I'd personaly thank them." Brud began to eat furiously like saiyans do. Unlike Brudikai, though they are fairly similar, he ate rather slowly and in small portions. "Pretty sure they're dead at this point." "Hey Asonja, Brudiaki, mind if I sit here?" A blue hair human girl walked up to them. "Sure Bulla heh... um yeah...." Brudikai said as she sat down. She gave him her bowl of ramen as usual. "You're not gunna eat?" Brud asked her. "Nah I brought my own lunch. I don't eat school food." Bulla replied taking out an expensive looking food platter. Asonja had a small glimpse of being jealous, but he continued eating his own food. Even though he got a lot of it, he didn't quite eat much. "I've already lost 10 pounds under a whole week..." He muttered to himself. "I don't think thats healthy, what are you 127 soaking wet? Your gunna kill yourself by not eating. Atleast eat something." Brudikai said finishing the ramen. "I'm busy all the time, I have no time for eating." Asonja back-talks as he drinks a purple-dyed water. He had just recently put a grape flavor packet in the water, possibly trying to get people to hate him because he liked grapes. "Well anyway I hope that---" Brudikai was interrupted by an explosion above them. a group of poeple and deep sea blue woman landed in from the sky. "Now children don't be alarmed. I am the great Marusia, Queen of the Ripple stout Mountain. This school is built on my turf so it now belongs to me. So you all can get out or live under my rule, your choice." She said. "You have no power here, you're not even part of the great leniage of the dog king!" Brudikai said getting up. "Aaaand who is this little cutie?: The woman said putting her hand on Brud's chin. Brudikai smacked her hand away. "You should never touch me, and get out of our school. Go back to pimple Sh*t mountain. And stay there!" "Ripple Stout." Marusia comfrimed. "Pimple Sh*t!" Brud continued. Asonja groaned and pinched his own nose. "This is getting ridiculous already..." He grumbles. "Such a mouth for a child." Marusia. said "If you wan't your school back, tough! You'd have to physically move it off my land. But since you can't you're gunna have to force me some other way." "PUNCHING TIME!" Brudikai screamed running towards the queen as her Guards made short work of him. as he laid on the ground they kept kick and stomping him on the ground. "And since when was attacking useful, Brudikai...?" Asonja asked him, crossing his arms. "Sheesh..." "Arg... ow...ow. WHY DO YOU HAVE CLETS ON!? OW Stop! " Brud could only make grunting noises as he continued to be punched out. "Alright, alright, that's enough now." Asonja drags Brud out from the punching. "This is getting awkward by the second..." "Its sad really I thought he'd be the one to beat them. Oh well If you wanna try again come to Ripple stout mountian when you feel up for it. Until then this school is under Ripple command!" Marusia said as her bodyguards threw down smoke and dissapeared. Category:Roleplays Category:Brudikai222 Category:Dragon Ball PD